


And they were roommates.

by pasu_pare



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasu_pare/pseuds/pasu_pare
Summary: Takes places after ep 18. Your typical 'there's only one bed' scenario.





	And they were roommates.

Ikuno stared at the room in front of her and replayed the events leading up to her current situation. In a moment of weakness, she had confessed to Ichigo, then Kokoro and Michiru’s wedding had been interrupted by the Nines, and they had all been taken away to the parasite camp. And now, as she watched Ichigo wandering around the room, the realization hit her that they were to share a room and there was only one bed.

She was suddenly conscious of her heartbeat thundering in her ears. ‘I-I’ll go and tell them that there must be some sort of mistake and ask for another bed to be put in.’ As Ikuno turned to exit the room, Ichigo called out to her, ‘I checked out the other rooms and they’re all the same, Kokoro and Miku’s room also only have one bed. Don’t worry about it I’m sure we can both fit comfortably.’

Ichigo’s gentle voice sent her emotions wild, and as she looked upon her soft smile, Ikuno couldn’t help but melt a little bit inside.

Her eyes lingered on Ichigo, watching her as she got ready for bed. She felt a slight sense of relief when Ichigo took off her hair pin and placed it on the bedside table.

Ikuno herself got ready for bed and slipped under the bed sheets after turning off their light.

‘Goodnight Ikuno, sleep well.’ Ichigo’s voice echoed in the dark.

‘Goodnight.’ Ikuno steadied her voice as she responded, she was afraid that Ichigo would feel just how much being beside her stirred something within her.

 

They lay in silence, Ikuno listening to the somewhat heavy breathing of Ichigo, and she wondered if the other girl was alright. Feeling unsettled and unbearably hot, Ikuno removed the bed covers, allowing the cool air to sooth and envelope her, silently praying for it to cool her down. She gulped slowly, feeling incredibly agitated at the thought of Ichigo, mere inches away from her. Her thoughts ran wild, and she tried her best to calm herself down, to think of anything, anything at all but the feeling of Ichigo’s skin on hers.

She turned over and noticed the rapid rising and falling of Ichigo’s chest.

She listened to the sound of Ichigo’s fast paced breathing.

Slightly worried, she whispered softly in the dark, ‘Ichigo, are you awake?’

Ichigo’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and she turned on her side, facing Ikuno.

‘I’m awake.’ She smiled softly.

‘Can’t sleep?’ Ikuno managed, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

‘Not really. I suppose you can’t sleep either?’

‘What’s on your mind?’ Ikuno became increasingly aware of how close they lay next to each other, their faces inches away from each other, close enough that Ikuno resisted the urge to reach out to her, to trace her lips with her fingers.

‘You. I mean, I haven’t stopped thinking about what you told me...’

Ikuno felt a sinking feeling rise from within her, ‘I’m sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or-', she was cut off by a gentle hand on her cheek, and looked up to see Ichigo’s eyes on her, her hand softly caressing her cheek as she slowly shook her head.

‘It’s not like that, I mean it made me happy. To hear you say you love me. And being this close to you now, I’ve been trying to stop myself from reaching out to touch you.’

The sinking feeling left Ikuno, and was replaced by a burning sensation, as she felt herself colour. Her breathing became shallow and she instinctively reached out and traced Ichigo’s lips with her thumb. She heard Ichigo’s breathing hitch, and suddenly the air felt denser than before. She searched Ichigo’s eyes for any sign of uncomfort or distress, but they seemed to mirror Ikuno’s own.

Slowly, she leaned in until she was close enough to feel the other girls breathing upon her skin. She felt her desire grow within her, the desire that she had been suppressing all those years. She shook off the anxieties that clung to to her. Then she kissed her. The kiss was soft and gentle, and Ikuno at once became lost in the sensation of Ichigo’s lips on her own, the feeling of Ichigo’s hands move from her cheek and become entangled in her hair. She felt a tongue upon her lips, and felt Ichigo’s mouth begin to slowly part open, an invitation which she accepted. She kissed her deeper, Ichigo pulling her closer and moaning into the kiss.

A moan that resonated within Ikuno, and the burning sensation within Ikuno threatened to combust.

She abandoned all other thoughts and pretence of care, she had longed for a moment like this, had fantasied about the feeling of Ichigo's lips, and now they were upon hers.

She drew back from the kiss, Ichigo’s breathlessness matching her own as they looked into each others eyes. Ikuno leaned over Ichigo, positioning herself on top of her, straddling her hips as Ichigo reached out to her, grabbing her by the nape of her neck and pulling her close, kissing her once more.

Ikuno broke off from the kiss and moved towards Ichigo’s neck, trailing kisses along her neck and up to her jawline as her hands moved along Ichigo’s body. The shallow and needy breaths that escaped Ichigo drove Ikuno crazy, the sound enough to make her want to rip both their clothes off. But she was in no hurry, she wanted to savor every second of this moment, to savor every second of Ichigo.

She left soft bites along Ichigo’s neck, as Ichigo’s hands were wrapped around her own. Ikuno’s hand slipped under Ichigo’s shirt as she traced the outline of her small but film breasts.

Ichigo’s already red face turned an even brighter shade of red, her heart beating uncontrollably as she once again reached out to pull Ikuno closer, but Ikuno moved her arms up above her head and swiftly removed her pyjama top, throwing them onto the floor. She gazed at Ichigo’s body, thinking that she could worship her forever.

‘Ichigo...’ She started, slowly moving her finger along Ichigo’s stomach and bent down to plant a soft kiss upon it, feeling Ichigo tremble beneath her.

‘Yes?’ She replied, her voice wavering.

‘You’re beautiful. I’ve always thought you were so beautiful.’

She pinned Ichigo’s hands above her head as she trailed kisses along Ichigo’s body, while her hands unclasped the other girls bra.

She placed a soft kiss under Ichigo’s left breast, while her right hand moved to work on the other. Soft moans escaped Ichigo, as her hands became even more entangled in Ikuno’s hair. Ikuno’s lips moved further up, as she traced soft circles around her nipple, then slowly bit on it and kissed it gently, then repeated this. She spent quite a long time with Ichigo's breasts, giving every inch the attention they deserved.

‘I-Ikuno...don’t you think maybe we’re going a bit too fast?’ Ichigo huffed, her breathing fast and shallow.

Ikuno moved and looked into Ichigo’s eyes, her own softening as she thought she had never seen anything quite so beautiful in her life.

‘I’ve spent a long time denying my feelings for you. I’ve spent years longing for you. I refuse to waste any more time.’

Ichigo’s entire body burned. She tried to cover her face with her hand, but was stopped by Ikuno.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ Ikuno questioned.

‘No...please don’t stop.’ Ichigo’s breathing hitched, her voice full of want. Full of _need_.

Satisfied, Ikuno kissed her, the kissed her neck, then her chest, and made her way down, until she reached Ichigo’s pants, removing the last remaining layer of clothing.

‘What about you?’ Ichigo protested, her fingers sliding under Ikuno’s shirt.

‘Why don’t you remove them for me?’ Ikuno was glad her voice sounded confident, which was the exact opposite of what she felt.

Ichigo wasted no time in removing the layers of clothing that concealed Ikuno’s skin.

Soon, they were both completely naked, Ichigo gazing up at Ikuno with a mix of desire and awe in her eyes.

‘You’re beautiful.’ She whispered, as sat up and planted a kiss between Ikuno’s breast.

Ikuno gently pushed her back onto the bed as she once again kissed every inch of her skin until she was where she wanted.

She set to work on Ichigo’s inner thigh, kissing and softly biting her way along, leaving marks along Ichigo’s smooth skin. She wanted to leave her mark. She wanted Ichigo all to herself.

With each kiss and every bite, Ichigo’s moans burned a fire within Ikuno’s centre. She made sure to give attention to both thighs, until she reached the edge of Ichigo’s pussy, where she bit down hard and steady, and quickly replaced it with soft kisses and gently sucked, always making sure to take note of Ichigo's every reaction.

Ichigo’s back arched, and Ikuno moved her hands to support it.

She then kissed just above it, and looked up, making eye contact as Ichigo watched her. Her hands in Ikuno’s hair as Ikuno looked up at her from between her thighs.

‘Ikuno, ahhh, h-hurry.’ Ichigo had began to shudder, her grip on Ikuno's head became harder.

Although she wanted to take her sweet time, Ichigo’s soft voice made Ikuno comply.

Ikuno licked all around the outside slowly, tasting every bit of Ichigo that she could. She felt as though she had tasted heaven itself. Ichigo’s shallow panting and moans made Ikuno go in deeper, kissing and sucking along her lips before she made her way to the pink bundle of nerves.

Slowly but surely, she kissed Ichigo’s sweet spot, enticing even more moans from her. Without breaking eye contact, she gently sucked on it, watching as Ichigo threw her head back, her hips moving in pace with Ikuno’s mouth on her. Consumed in the moment, Ikuno moved faster, her tongue flicking faster as she tasted all of Ichigo. She stopped briefly to bring a finger to Ichigo’s lips as the other girl accepted it, making it wet enough, which truth be told, was a look Ikuno could get used to very quickly.

Then she resumed pleasuring Ichigo, but this time she inserted a finger deep inside her, and moved slowly, gradually building up her pace until she felt Ichigo tremble, her walls clenching.

Ikuno watched from her position as Ichigo’s hips moved faster, her body trembling and her eyes closed, her hands keeping Ikuno’s head steady where it was, until Ichigo let out a loud moan, followed by a soft whimper as she reached her orgasm.

Ikuno slowed her movements down, and  gently removed her finger. Giving Ichigo’s clit one last kiss, she moved herself up, checking to make sure she was okay. Ichigo’s eyes fluttered open, her breathing heavy, as she pulled Ikuno close to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

‘I love you too’ she whispered.

A smile touched Ikuno’s lips. Although she was still feeling hot and bothered and in need of her own release, Ichigo’s cute expression made her heart melt so much that she lay beside her and pulled her close, Ichigo’s head resting on Ikuno’s chest.

‘How do you feel?’ She asked, kissing Ichigo’s forehead.

‘The best I’ve ever felt.’ Ichigo giggled before turning to face her properly, a gleam in her eyes.

'And now it’s your turn.’ Ikuno thought that perhaps neither of them would get any sleep that night, and that this was perhaps the best day of her life. She silently sent a thank you prayer to whoever was listening, whoever had given her the opportunity to meet Ichigo all those years ago, before she was consumed in the passionate kiss Ichigo had just initiated.


End file.
